El club de los cinco - Akatsuki -
by Oscar Hierro
Summary: Cinco universitarios, cada uno representando uno de los distintos clichés de jovenes adultos que, a medida que pasan juntos un sábado castigados en detención, descubren que cada uno de ellos es más profundo que su respectivo estereotipo.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

La siguiente historia es basada en la famosa pelicula clasica adolescente de 1985 "El club de los cinco", "El club del almuerzo" o "The breakfast club".

Notas de autor: En este fic, los protagonistas (Akatsuki) son jovenes universitarios. Tienen entre 18-25 años, cada personaje de Akatsuki tendra un papel completamente a "El club de los cinco" . Para estar adelantado a este long-fic se recomienda ver su version alternativa (tambien otro fanfic mio, que igual esta en progreso), de nombre; "El club de los cinco - 12 de Konoha -". De igual forma los invito a leer mis otros fics; "Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas", "El magode Oz - version Equipo 7 -", "El magode Oz - version Akatsuki -" y "Alma Plateada". Los dias, horas y fechas son ficticias, por si no coinciden. Sin mas aqui el fic. ;D

**Akatsuki **

_Prologo:_

_Cinco alubnos de Akatsuki (una universidad), en la ciudad del Fuego, pasan el sabado 24 de febrero castigados limpiando Konoha Gakuen. Cinco estudiantes que al principio no tienen nada en comun. Al comenzar el castigo se les ordena no tomar nada de la propiedad a menos que sea para limpiar o hablar a los alubnos de Konoha Gakuen que igual se encuntren ahi.. Todo esto supervisado por un Akatsuki graduado que ahora es profesor. Ellos tienen que permanecer allí por un período de ocho horas con cincuenta y cuatro minutos (de 7:06 am a 4 pm). Se les asigna la redacción un ensayo no menor de 1000 palabras en el que cada estudiante debe escribir sobre lo que él o ella cree que son. Su supervisor los deja sin supervisión durante la gran mayoría del tiempo que dura el castigo, buscandolos sólo de vez en cuando para ver cómo están. A medida que pasan las horas, cada uno empieza a hablar y las relaciones entre ellos se abren. _

_Los castigados pasan las horas en una variedad de maneras e incluso fumando Marihuana_, _silbando, dibujando, divagando, o sólo durmiendo. Poco a poco se abren el uno al otro y revelan sus secretos íntimos, empezando por los motivos de sus propios castigos. De esta manera descubren que todos ellos tienen relaciones problemáticas en su nueva vida como adultos. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas amistades en desarrollo en esas horas de castigo, los estudiantes piensan que una vez terminada la reclusión, volverán a sus vidas habituales y que los vínculos que han creado durante el castigo no trascenderán más allá de ese sábado y esa preparatoria._

_Los protagonistas de esta historia seran cinco jovenes adultos, cada uno presentando clasicas personalidades, que en este caso seran:_

_**El emo:**__ Clasico joven con problemas de auntoestima._

_**El genio: **__Prodigio de apellido prestigioso y actitud neutra._

_**La artista: **__Una mujer de mente abierta, admiradora de lo que la rodea._

_**El religioso:**__ Un hombre sobervio de mente cerrada._

_**El afeminadol: **__Un joven metrosexual de atraccion sexual dudosa._

_Osea; Akatsuki._

_._

_._

_._

Espero comentarios, sino no seguire el fic. XD es broma, pero si espero comentarios. Me gustaria que antes de subir el nuevo capitulo me respondieran; ¿quienes creen que seran cada quien, si se supone son cinco de los 10 Akatsukis?

Hasta luego, tengan un bello dia. u


	2. El religioso

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

.

.

**Akatsuki**

_**"El religioso"**_

Jueves 22 febrero...

06:00 am.

Como siempre llevaba sus negros pantalones, camisa negra de mangas largas, zapatos negros, chaleco elegante de traje (no se como se llamen XD pero me entienden) color rojo, y su signo de la universidad Akatsuki en su corbata. _Linda preparatoria _penso, caminaba por los pasillos de Konoha a encontrarse con quien lo guiaria. Una mujer mayor pero atractiva se acerco a el, vestia como secretaria y curiosamente cargaba un cerdo.

-Oh. Hola, buenos dias, llameme solo Shizune. Sigame.-comenzo a caminar.

-¿Como supo que soy representante de Akatsuki? -pregunto el Akatsuki "religioso".

-Por tu uniforme tontito.-dijo sonriente.

-Claro.-rio tontamente mientras le seguia.

* * *

-Y dime lindura, ¿que hace alguien con tan lindas piernas trabajando como secretaria? -interrumpio el Akatsuki "religioso".

-De hecho no trabajo aqui, solo vine a hacer unos pedidos. Y no soy lindura soy Shizune.-dijo sonriente la mujer- Bien. Esta es la entrada que vigilaras; deberas revisar a los alumnos de pies a cabeza, tambien sus mochilas, maletas o bolsas. Los pasaras por estos detectores de metales, de igual forma los revisaras manualmente con este detector de metales de mano. Pediras todo amablemente claro.

-¿Pedir que?

-Que te enseñen sus cosas y persona para la prueba. Continuo; cada alumno debera pasar y registrarse en estos papeles que te deje en esta mesita. ¡Oh! lo olvidaba, revisaras sus bocas tambien, no queremos tramposos.-rie- Si alguien se niega a una sola prueba, llama a el orientador social, puede que el alumno en cuestion tenga una buena excusa aceptable, si algun alumno causa problemas graves o arma una escena, aqui mismo te acompañaran un par de alumnos del club de Karate para ayudarte. Pero eso si, no queremos ningun herido.-finalizo sonriente.

_Que agradable..._penso.-Y, ¿por que tanta seguridad, o es asi siempre?

-La verdad... hubo un incidente con un alumno hace apenas unos dias esta misma semana. No quieren que se repita.-dijo esta ves con un semblante triste, que cambio rapidamente a una sonrisa- Pero bueno, no tengo permitido hablar de mas. ¡Siete en punto!¡Hasta luego!-decia mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Ah!¡Hasta luego!

-¡Suerte!-le dijo ya lejos de espaldas, con una mano alzada.

Una ves ya solo...

-Buenos dias señor... ¿usted hara la revision de hoy?-pregunto una joven de extravagante cabello rosa.

-Ah. Claro, escribe tu nombre aqui por favor...-le extendio una hoja, que despues le regreso- ¡Vaya nombre si que te va! Pasa al detector porfavor, deja tu bolso ahi, estira brazos y piernas... bien... todo bien, exelente.-dijo con una sonrisa sincera- Deverias estar orgullosa.

-¿Por que?

-Por ser la primera.- rio.-Ademas... ¡me encanta como te vistes!

-¿Ah?

-Hoy en dia las chicas usan la falda demasiada corta, pero veo que tu no.-revolvio su cabello.-Puedes irte,hasta pronto.

-¡Gracias!¡Hasta pronto!-se despidio sonriente la chica.

-Vaya, eso si es una chica... ¡no las p*tas de hoy en dia!

-Am, ¿señor, ya nos revisara?-preguntaron un grupo de alumnos en espera haciendo cola.

-¡Oh, claro disculpen!

El Akatsuki "religoso", seguia revisando alumnos hasta que...

-¡Señor Akatsuki, venga pronto!-grito un alumno de afuera.

-¡Que no me digan señor!¡No soy tan viejo!¡Espera que!-se levanto rapido cayendole el veinte (expresion mexicana, es como decir "dandose cuenta" o comprender algo).

Siguiendo al alumno que lo llamo, salio al estacionamiento donde vio que casi atropellan a un chico de no ser que se quito rapido.

-¡Mierda!¡Ey tu!¡¿Estas bien?!-dijo el Akatsuki corriendo al chico.

-Claro no se preocupe señor.-contesto mientras se levantada y sacudia.

-¡Que no me dig-olvidenlo! Dime:¿que paso?

-Una chica ell-

-Si te comprendo , problemas de amor eh mira tu solo deb-

-¡No! Es mi compañera de clases y equipo. Al parecer no quiso entrar, trate de hablarle y se fue.

-Ya veo, ¿cual es su nombre?

* * *

-Muy bien Kakuzu, este es el centro comercial donde anunciaron el Gucci, que el alumno Shino menciono, que menciono su compañera, que mencio al parecer esta otra alumna Shion, que menciono Kurenai que tambien falto, que menciono una pagina en internet, que menciono una revista, que menciono un-

-¡Ya entendi!-dijo Kakuzu, un hombre que vestia igual a el, de largo cabello negro y marcas por todo el cuerpo.

-Bien, busquemos ese-¡ahi estan!¡Andando!¡Aposte a que esta ves no me despedirian del trabajo!

-¡Y yo aposte a que la noquearias!

-¡No la noqueare, es menor de edad!

-¡Mas te vale que lo hagas no perdere mi dinero por tu culpa de nuevo!

-¡Tu y tu dinero!¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mi!¡Egoista!

-¡Quieres callarte, pareces vieja fregada de cuarenta años!

-¡Ah, entonces es porque estoy viejo!¡¿Por que todos me dicen viejo?!

-¡Solo quiero ir por esa chica, para ir por mi dinero!

-¡Avaricia!¡Eso no es de Kami!

-¡Tu no eres de Kami!¡Y deja de seguirme, debiste separarte hace como quince locales!

-¡De acuerdo me voy!¡Pero que consta!¡Yo corte esta relacion...no tu!

-¡Ya vete caraj*!

-¡Put*!-grito "el religioso" mientras se iba.

Pasado un rato el Akatsuki "religioso" hallo a las chicas. Desde atras de un poste las observava, podia oir su conversacion.

_-Pense que habias dicho que habia fila Shion._

_-Si lo habia, no se que paso en la mañana que me avisaron y vine, estaba lleno..._

_-A parte el bolso sigue ahi._

_-Preguntemos._

Al entrar las chicas al lugar, el Akatsuki llamo a su compañero.

-Kakaroto, las esferas estan en la panza.-susurro a su radio.

-_¿Que?_

-Que, L esta en la Death note.

-_¿Que?_

_-_Que, Luffy le agarro las naranjas a Nami.

-_¿Pero que?_

_-_Que, Natsu comio carbon.

-_¿Oye ya-_

_-_Que, Asuna cacho a Kirito con su hermana.

-_¡¿Que?!__  
_

_-_Que los titanes pasaron la baberra.

-_¡Oye ya dej-_

-Que Yuki corto con Yuno.

-...

-¿Me oyes? Que Ichigo al fin se aprovecho de Orihime.

-...

-¿Hola?-alguien tienta al "religioso" por su espalda.-Esperese señor no ve que intento comunicarme con alguien...¿hola?¿Kakuzu?¿Sigues ahi?¿Donde est-

-Soy yo imbecil, estoy detras tuyo!

-¡Ya era hora, como te tardas en contestar mis simples frases clave!

-...

Kakuzu frente al "religioso", le avienta su radio a la cara, cayendo el pobre al suelo con el radio pegado a su rostro.

-Ya se fueron, debiste dejar tus tontas claves y decirmelo claramente.

-¡No me culpes por tus p*ndejadas!

-Como sea corramos, los que se quedaron afuera esperando dicen que ellas ya salieron, y se dirijen a su auto.

-¡Yo corro cuando yo quiera!¡Tu no me mandas!

-¡¿Y por que corres?!

El Akatsuki "religioso" miro sus piernas y en efecto corria como alma que la lleva el diablo.

-¡Mierda!¡¿Como lo haces?!¡Siempre termino haciendote caso en todo, como un perro a su amo!

-Calla, ahi estan, el Beatle amarillo...¡Ja!Clasico de Beatles.

-¡Rayos esta abriendo el auto!

-¡Has algorapido!

-¡¿Yo por que?!

-¡Porque si, ahora ve!

Ambos hacian una batalla de miradas, ¡rayos! Kakuzu gano...

-¡Mierda!-grito "el religioso".

-¡Tu puedes!¡Atrapala!

-¡Voyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!¡AHHHHHHHHH!-gritaba exageradamente mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, y ese par de chicas adolescentes ni cuenta se daban por estar peleando igual entre ellas.

-¡Hmp!A ver quien te lleva.-le dijo una a la otra.

-¡¿Que?!-se quejo igual la otra

-¡Adio-no pudo terminar, pues el Akatsuki "religioso", la noqueo, llevandosela con el, arrastrandose por el suelo a cinco metros del Beatle.

-¡Hasta que te encontre!¡Llevo rato buscandote! -le dijo a la chica una vez dejadode arrastrarse, y comenzaban a forcejear.

-¡De que hablas loco quitate! -se quejabo ella

-¡Por todos los cielos!¡¿Que indesente te vistes?!¡Deveria darte verguenza!

* * *

-Me averguenzas.

La chica era regañada por un joven, quien le clavaba su penetrante mirada. Ambos adultos presentes; Kurenai la dulce maestra con quien tenia su primera clase esa chica rebelde, y el Akatsuki "religioso", quien la regreso del centro comercial, veian curiosos como un joven de su misma edad la regañaba, haciendola sentir miserable sin siquiera usar palabras antisonantes. Kurenai con preocupacion, el con burla.

-Tecnicamente somos familia. Te pavoneas por la escuela con esa falda tan corta y ahora faltas a clases. Si fueras cualquier otra, ni notaba tu existencia. ¿Eres conciente de la situacion en que me pones, a mi, a toda la familia? -la regañaba el joven pero sin levantar la voz, oyendose aun asi amenasante- No, claro que no. Tu no eres conciente de nada.

-Vamos no seas tan rudo, tu tambien eres adolescente, solo tienen 17, no me interesa como vistan mis estudiantes mientras estudien, pero no permitire que falten a clases.-hablo Kurenai.

-Estoy deacuerdo...-hablo en pose pensante el Akatsuki- ¡Pereces una zorra vestida asi!

-Tu callate, te encargaron revisar la entrada, y eso cuenta a los estudiantes.-hablo esta vez el joven- Un dia, solo te encargaron cuidar la entrada de la escuela un dia por una hora, y ni eso pudiste hacer. Tus superiores se enteraran de tu incompetencia.

-¡Pero quien te crees! -el Akatsuki se molesto, mientras Kurenai se apresuraba a sostenerlo- ¡Sueltame!¡Le partire la cara a este niño bonito!

-Y tu, -señalo el joven, ignorando completamente al hombre, a "la princesa"- ¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?

-¡Hmp!Era un asunto de vida o muerte.

* * *

-Hidan -hablo un hombre de voz y mirada penetrante.

-¡¿Que?!-contesto a mala manera el Akatsuki "religioso".

-Este joven de Konoha Gakuen y su familia piden un castigo para ti por "noquear" a la chica. Se que hiciste tu trabajo bien, pero es una familia de apellido. Lo siento.

-¡Malditos mocosos!

-Puedes retirarte...

-Gracias, y siento causarte estos problemas Akasuna.

Saliendo de las oficinas de la Universidad Akatsuki, Hidan "el religioso", se hallo con su compañero.

-¿De que c*arajos te ries Kakuzu?

-Yo no me rio, sonrio que es diferente. Gracias a ti consegui mi dinero.

-¡Callate que me molestaste toda la mañana! Si no me huebieras insinuado lo de noquear talvez no lo habria echo.

-¡Hidan!-lo llamo alguien a sus espaldas, Kakuzu y Hidan voltearon.

-Ay, tu de nuevo no...

**Capitulo 1: El religioso**

**Akatsuki**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
